The untold story of B!
by awesomeanimelover98
Summary: What would happen if there was another L like person. One that was raised to be the assistant if ever L needed help. And what if the B stood for back up plan. But the biggest thing is what if B was a girl. What would happen to the task force when she comes in three months later stuck on the same thought as L. Will there be love, drama, pain? PS B is an OC.
1. Intro

The Kira case was just picked up by the top detective in the world about one week ago.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I picked up my phone that should not be ringing not now not ever. It was a phone with no number, with no way for a person to trace or anything of the such, hell in truth it probably shouldn't even exist, but it does. I made it myself, so back to the question at hand how is it ringing?! The only person who could do this, has met me only once without actually meeting me, I left a note saying ever need my help I'm willing to offer it. I've never seen him and he's never seen me. I guess he's found me or it's the other one. I flip the phone open, turn on the voice modulator and said "Hello." Another voice modulator answers. It's him my favorite person ever. "B." "I'm sorry who? My name is Amber." I look around at my surrounding trying to see if anyone was around me. I see no one so I walk to my car and start the engine. "How did you get my number?" "Your quiet clever I can give you that. But I think we should meet in person I want you to join the task force and I in the Kira case." I didn't have to think I've been waiting forever for him to say that. "Ok. I'll be right there L." I said in a slightly cheerful voice. I grin to myself hanging up the phone. Man it's a good thing I'm on L's side or else people would have figured him out ages ago.

Before I walk into the hotel I hack into L's main frame type "I'm here!" Just to show off a bit. I turn off all camera's and keep my laptop in hand to make sure everything stays off. I get to the room and knock. The door opens "Watari. It's nice to finally to see you again." I say with a smile. "You to B." I walk in but before I can say anything I smell popcorn. "POPCORN!" I run up to the dude with the popcorn but before I could get it Watari grabs me. "Miss B if I remember correctly you are grounded from popcorn for two more days exactly." I stiffen it's easy to resist popcorn when it's not cooked but when it's popped and right there it's like a magnet. I still try to get the popcorn from the seemingly scared police dude. The dude with the popcorn get's up and walks out of the room but the smell I try and chase after him completely forgetting about Watari, he was weightless at this point, but then the other guys in the room hold me down. While L sprays frebreze around the room to get rid of the smell. "Sorry B I completely forgot that you have a bad addiction to popcorn." By this time I've calmed down. "It's alright." The guy's get off of me, so I turn and apologize to them.

"Sorry, I guess nobody warned you about my popcorn issue." I hung my head a little ashamed. "Don't worry kid. I'm sure would be just the same if someone stole his sweets right in front of him. "How old do you think I am?" I look at them questionably wondering why they called me a kid. "Um about maybe 10 or so but with the strength of a super fit 24 year old. Why how old are you?" "Well I'm closer to 24 than I am 10, that for sure." I say with a pout. The dude that had the popcorn before came back in. "Awe your so cute when you pout." I turn red a bit embarrassed. L cleared his throat. "Matsuda I wouldn't call her cute, it's considered flirting for people your all's age. B hear is actually 18 years old and about 269 days old." It seems as if all there jaws in the room dropped save for L and Watari. "What he said." I said confirming this new info. "I just haven't gotten my growth spurt, yet." "Ok B. I need you back here in about a 3 months. By then we'll have all your popcorn ready and during this month you will be collecting info on my all my suspects. Everything you can find to the smallest detail. Ok." "Got it. Be back in 3 months."

I walk out the door and head back to my car with my laptop in hand. And drive home, to begin my info search on all suspects adding a few that I thought as well but the most suspicious one in my 3 months of searching was the chief's only son Light. In those 3 months I seemed to grow out to meet with my age, so to speak. And today the three months are up it's July 20th and the day I get to see my hero L again.


	2. The pieces are in place

**Matsuda: Well it seems as if Awesomeanimelover98 didn't put in the fact that B is an OC-**

**Me: *Sigh* Yeah sorry I kinda...yeah I kinda forgot to. But now I say this B is an OC that I decided need to be in the story.**

**(Just to let you kno say light I mean the one before the Death Note or during memory loss either works, but when I say Kira I mean light with the death note.)**

**Kira: Yea! *note sarcasm Another pain to deal with. Hmp. I'm guessing her real name is unknown to even the audience.**

**Me: Dude her name is unknown to everyone. Hell I don't even know her real name yet!**

**B: Are you saying I don't even have a name?!**

**Me: If I did say that would you be mad? *I say as I shrink down to try and hide my presence***

**B: No because if I don't have a name maybe Kira can't kill me! Yes, I'm Kira prof.**

**Light: Well if she's Kira prof where was she in the real death note I'm sure the story one of been solved a whole lot sooner.**

**Kira: *Face palm* If only you knew how stupid that really is.**

**L: I find that maybe even my life would've been spared if that was the case.**

**Me: Well if you just give me a chance I would like to say something.**

**All death note characters: Yes?**

**Me: Well were not for sure if she really does or does not have a name just because I don't know it doesn't mean she doesn't have a name.**

**All the ones for Kira's demise: Awe. :c**

**All those for Kira's uprising: Yes! He still has a chance!**

**Now everyone even Ryuk: Awesomeanimelover98 does not own any of the death note characters that are mentioned at any point of time.**

**Me: Well that was scary how all of us all said that all at the exact same time and everything.**

**Everyone: Agreed!**

**Me: Can we all agree not to do it again?**

**A few people: Agreed!**

**The remaining few: Agreed!**

**Me: Good I agree as well.**

Well today I get to go back and work with L. It's like a 5 day early birthday present! I dial Watari's number and ask for there location seeing as I stopped tracking them once I got my assignment from L. About half an hour later I'm at the same hotel from when I first got my mission. I walk into the waiting room and saw Matsuda so I walked up to him. "Hi." He looked at me confused. "I haven't grown that much in the 3 months I've been gone now did I?" He stared at me wide eyed for a second. "B?" He finally manages to question. "Yep the one and only I kinda grew to met my age a bit so to speak." He seemed to still be in shock, but he still leads the way to the room. He opens the door and lets me enter first then it seems all he can do is stare at me till the dude with the afro says "Matsuda, keep staring and your eyes will fall out." Matsuda looks away a bit red in the cheeks. "Awe B, your back." "Yep. You know I question why you chose 3 months for me to come back." "Why do you question it?" He seems generally confused with my statement. "Hmp. I wasn't that unimportant for you to forget my birthday now was I?" I ask with slight amusement.

"It's your birthday?" Matsuda asked. "No. It's in 5 day's actually. I suspect that L really just wants me to make him a cake." I say with a hint of amusement in my voice. "NO!" L and Watari seem to yell at the same time. I laugh at there expressions. That's when I smelt it, though. I walked into the kitchen only to walk back out with the awesomest stuff in the whole world. POPCORN! "Yes! Finally my popcorn!" I shout through a mouth full. "Yes, made sure to pop 10x enough to last you an hour, which if I remember correctly is and 5 bags. Meaning I popped about 50 bags of popcorn to ready you for work." "Yes! Just YES! You are freaking awesome Watari. You are the most awesomest people I will ever meet. Dude I officially love you!" I LOVE POPCORN! If popcorn was a guy I would marry him! "Umm are you sure about letting her eat that much popcorn is good for her the afro dude asked. "Dude if you get my popcorn taken away from me so help me... there will be no women, child, man, or anything really that will be able to keep me from killing you." I say with the truest intent to kill him if he doesn't shut up. Of course he stops. L nods somberly understanding my rage at if my popcorn was ever taken away again that was sure to ensue. I walk over to him and hand him a flash drive with all the info on Light knowing that he would be the only one that he would need info on. I don't let the chief see the exchange though not knowing how he would react.

I turn to face the group that is sitting at the coffee table in front of me. "I think it would be polite if I were to introduces myself properly seeing as when we first met I well looking like a 10 year old child and kinda attacked Matsuda for popcorn, so my name is B. In truth if you wanted to know my real name... that thought would be lost on me seeing as even I don't know it myself." I say all this with a smile though I'm angry with myself about the name thing my to 4 best friends are probably the best criminals I've ever met and only friends and even they couldn't figure out my real name. What is wrong with my life?

*3 days later*

It's official Matsuda is a love sick puppy that I could never bear to hurt but just can't think to really think of him like that seeing as well I don't know maybe it's that fact that we've only known each other for 3 day's! I mean come on I be his friend in that short of time but not emotions like that. I seemed that L want's his successor's in on the case because they should be here in about oh I don't know 2 day's. I mean I'm glad that Near is coming but really I have to deal with Mellow and on my birthday at that. Actually I think everyone but my completely for got it was going to be my birthday. All everyone can think of is-"B. You seem to be fidgeting a lot do you need more popcorn?" I wonder who that is. *note sarcasm* I turn to face Matsuda. "Yeah your probably right." I get up and go get about five bags so I don't have to get up for another hour or so.

Well all I did was watch Light in his home along with his mom, and sister. I know it sounds stalkerish and because it was L's idea that's most likely the case...NOT! Man this is what I get for being stuck in a room full of workaholic's! I start talking to myself like there's an audience! Well at least no ones talking back. I end up falling asleep sitting how I always sit (criss cross apple sauce style). The next thing you know I'm awoken by a bag of popcorn freashly being popped. "See I told you the smell wouldn't be enough." L snapped at Matsuda. He was standing at the microwave popping popcorn. I heard a loud sigh of relief come from Matsuda. "I was beginning to think the worst how did you sleep for 36 hours and not wake till someone popped popcorn." I stood up faster than seemingly possible. "I was asleep for a day!" I yell. "Yeah. And the others will be arriving in about an hour, along with the chief's son Light." "Ok." That's all I could think to say, no other words would form in my mouth only, ok. Wow what is wrong with me!

**Me: Well I want to have people try and come up for a name for B like a real name.**

**B: Or you could say no to the name and have me be safe from Kira's rain of terror.**

**Kira: I prefer her to have a name so that way I will be able to get rid of when I finally get her name!**

**Light: Don't give her a name than she will be safe from that lowly creature that think's he's a god when he shouldn't even be a human!**

**Kira: *face palm* When will you ever just stop and realize the truth.**

**B: Yeah, no offence but Light your the light before death note came into your possession.**

**Me: Meaning that your Kira is the light that has the death note.**

**B and Me: *Me shows B the script so we can read it together* So in conclusion, your and we quote "that lowly creature that think's he's a god when he shouldn't even be a human".**

**Light:...**

**Kira:...I didn't think you both could be that rude to him.**

**Matsuda: Your one to speak your a killer!**

**Kira: But I kill for justice!**

**Me: All I hear is "I kill" then it fades to blah blah blah!**

**B: *Hits Kira with a frying pan* He admitted to it so some one please take him away!**

**Watari: Sorry but seeing as nobody recorded that or anything we can't put him away forever.**

**Fan's against Kira: Awe man! *Snap of the fingers***

**Me: Wow that's just creepy how so many people can talk and do stuff in sync like that. *Shivers because of being so creeped out!* Well please say yea or neigh to my giving B a name and if yea write what you think her name should be! BYE!**


	3. There here

**Me:...Ok then...oh hi people you know how Kira confessed and everything last time. We..ll the thing about that is now he's in a prison cell and locked away along with Light who seems to be going insane.**

**Light: I am not Kira nor will I ever be!**

**Kira: Man... I never realized that I was this stupid before.**

**Me: Well... you were I mean like for real. Has Light not read Death Note before I mean you would have thought he would've by now seeing as he's oh I don't know the main character of it and all.**

**B: What ever as long as we can get rid of him then I guess that's all that matters.**

**L: No in all sense what matters is destroying the death note so that it can never be used by Light in the first place so then I don't have to send my first friend to the death sentence.**

**Me: I guess you have a point. But then again in this story he's not your friend.**

**B: Really?**

**Me: Yep! It will make this case a bit easier since L's feeling won't get in the way of it all.**

**B: Hmm...I like your thinking.**

**L: Yes, I to think you are very helpful. I might even ask you to join the task force to help out.**

**Me: Ehh I don't think so. I mean...like it sounds fun and all but not really my thing seeing as I'd be the youngest one there and all and you all are workaholics meaning a NO FUN ZONE area. Which is so not cool.**

**B: She's got a point of course if me and her team-**

**L: NO! I change my mind! If you and her became a team we all be in trouble!**

**B an Me: hahahahahahahahaha**

**B: Oh come on it'd be a bigger challenge and we all know you enjoy challenges.**

**L: Even though that maybe the case it would be quiet dumb of me to let her be on the case.**

**Me: What even dumber than having Kira himself be on the case.**

**L:...**

**Kira: Hey! That's right it would be dumber because I was the 2nd smartest choice.**

**Me: What?! No it wasn't because in the end of it all you got L killed for your own benefit. Now tell me where does that make since!**

**Kira: I didn't say it was the smartest choice for him. It was the smartest choice for me though yea.**

**Me: Grrrrrrr. I really hate you!**

**Kira: Oh I'm so scared a little teenager girl hates me. Wah! How I wish I had my mommy. *Sarcasm all the way***

It's about an hour before they come and nobody even remembers that today is my birthday! I feel so forgotten. I get up and go home. Once I reach my house I take a quick shower and get ready for the day only to leave once I get done to be back at head courters to greet them. I go into the hotel room and sit back in my seat to find that Watari went to go and pick them up. Oh great I have to deal with Mello. Ugg. Hey maybe me and Near can do some puzzles together. We always did that before. I get up and go get my hours worth of popcorn. Then sit back down only to have to get back up and remove Matsuda from my seat. Yea I know I sat on him but not on purpose. "Sorry! But...yea kinda my seat." Matsuda's face was so red. "Uh...sorry." He got out of my chair and moved back to his seat. Man...why was he even in my seat to begin with. "Hey L?" "Hmm" He continue searching what ever he was searching. "I understand why the Light but why your successors as well?" "I think it would be easier with there help." "But what if Kira doesn't just need a persons face and name what if all he needs is a face then how will we survive?" "Hmm I guess you have a point. Of course, if all he needed was a face-" "Ok point taken." I say thinking of all the people that died are those with names and faces not just the face.

BANG! The door makes such a loud sound yet me and L just sit there like it's the most normal thing ever while it cause everyone else to get there guns. "Hey Mello." I say not even looking over my shoulder. "Hey Back up plan." I turn and glare at him. "My name is not back up plan for I am not a back up plan to be used when there is no other choice you dim witted jerk face!" I yell. "Fine whatever B." Mello only gives up an argument when it has me involved in it anyone else can kiss there sorry butt's good bye if they don't give it up. I get up from my chair and run to hug near who just entered the room. "NEAR!" I yell. So happy. He just stands there waiting for impact knowing that he will get a hug weather he like 'em or not. He wraps one arm around me, which makes me smile brighter seeing as before he never hugged me back even slightly. "I missed you B." He says not showing emotion. "I missed you to Near!" Showing my smile to him as I say this. By this time everyone is silent watching this exchange. "Oh and I figured since it's you 19th birthday and all, we would go and to toys r us and get some toys and stuff to play with." I hugged him again seeing as he was the only on who seemed to remember that it's my birthday.

"Oh yea..." All of the task force seem to say as they remember that todays my birthday. "Sorry B. It seems we forgot it was your birthday with everything going on and such." The chief said. "Ahh..." Matsuda scratches the back of his neck trying to figure out how to make it up to me. "It's ok everyone I kinda figured you all forgot already... no big deal." "No big deal it's your birthday it's always a big deal." Matsuda screams at me. "Dude chill. It's ok it's no like I celebrated it in about 2 years so I'm used to nobody talking about it. And all." "Two years your joking right!" "Nope." "Happy Birthday B." Says a voice from behind me. I turn to face the owner of the voice. "MATT!" I give him a hug messing up his game. I grin evilly at him so he knows I did it on purpose. "B." He says shaking his head back and forth, while trying to control his smile. Then the one who's almost always mean says "That's right sorry, B. Didn't mean to forget. But happy birthday anyway." I turn to look at Mello. "Did you just apologize?" I stare at him wide eyed. "Yea. So don't make me repeat myself." I go and hug him which is something I never do and am surprised that he hugs me back with both arms and all. "Hey why don't I ask my sister to make you a cake B?" "Huh no that's alright I'm sure it will be even more fun to make my own cake." Then L, Mello, Matt, Watari an Near said "NO!" I start giggling. "What's that all about?" Matsuda asked.

"One day when we where all kids. I was taken in by Watari here and to thank him I went to make a cake and seeing as L, Matt, Mello, and Near all like sweets they were interested in watching me try and bake a cake. What they did know though was that I did know how to bake a cake. I got all the ingredients in the mixing bowl even the starches and such even though your suppose to do the separate. I turned on the mixer to high when Watari walked in and the next thing you know flour and all started shooting out covering us from head to toe in cake mix. And since then I have never tried to make another cake meaning I still don't know how to and thus they will never want me to try and bake another cake because they to had to help me clean up the mess for not even offering me help or reminding me of the instructions when Watari knows better than to think that they wouldn't read it. So to end the story they are afraid to have me ever bake a cake."

"Yes...well Watari order a birthday cake for B here and all the stuff to throw a party." "Yes, sir." And off Watari went to get party supplies. Then the Watari comes back in with the chief's son Light in tow.

**Me: So who want to know what happens next?**

**B: Not me I want to be slightly surprised seeing as it's a birthday party for me and I haven't had on in like so long.**

**Me: Umm well I guess I won't say then.**

**L: Good because that would be quiet rude of you to tell her that the cake is red velvet.**

**B: Dude!**

**L: My name is not dude!**

**B: Alright then L La-**

**L: H...h...h...how did you know?**

**B: Huh oh BB told me.**

**L: Beyond told you?**

**Me: What part of BB told her did you not understand? Or are you not really the world's greatest detectives?**

**L: It's not that I don't understand it's that I don't get how he knew it and it's not that I'm not the world's greatest detective because I am I just don't want to believe that she could have been killed by him.**

**Me: So does that mean you care for B enough to worry if she'll die or not? I didn't know you had it in you to love!**

**L: L...l...love?! What... no! It's only logical to be concerned with it being BB and all.**

**Me: L has feelings. L has feelings. *singgy songgy voice***

**L:*blushes***

**B: Wait...*a bit red in the face*...L...doesn't like me like that.**

**Me: ohhhhh does someone like him- *knocked out***

**B: *holds a frying pan behind her back and slowly walks away trying to look innocent***

**Watari: Well now that, that's over with and seeing that awesomeanimelover98 is knocked out and all I guess I should tell you that even though she doesn't put a disclaimer like most it's because it should be obvious that she doesn't own death note because if she did well it won't be death note or better yet death note wouldn't exist because AwesomeAnimeLover98. Is a very lazy person that gets side tracked a lot. So please ignore the fact that she won't always say that she doesn't own death note and all as a disclaimer. While in fact it should be quite obvious because well she just couldn't possibly write a story as awe inspiring as death note.**


	4. Infinity and Beyond

**Me: Well I know this might sound sudden but...**

***To the story***

"Oooohh Near lets get the biggest train track set that we can find ok and then lets get the biggest puzzle, oh and let get some candy to...hmmmm...oh yeah and lets get some hula hoops, and roller skates. I mean if were going to be stuck inside all the time I could practice hula hooping and maybe even learn to roller skate." I practically yell as we walk though Toys r us. "You've never learned to roller skate?" Near asked. "Well no since I've been trying to help with smaller cases around the world I've always been busy and when I was at whammy's I was always studying to try and up everyone so that way I was in last place. So that maybe I wouldn't be Back up plan as in last resort but back up PLAN as in I'm up next." I let out a small sigh. "So when everyone was playing and you locked your self in your room you were really just trying to get ahead not even trying to be a kid." Near stated. "Yeah. I wanted to try and prove myself. To do what everyone so longed to be, to show them that I to could be as great as L himself. Of course after Back up or BB now left I felt that there was no way to prove myself because how could I be best when the real best had left without even giving me a chance to challenge him." I couldn't believe it when I found out that Back up had left. I just never wanted to believe it. I also never wanted to believe that he had become a killer but that dream as well was crushed. Why did he have to do that I just wish I could understand my friends motives. Yeah, he's a killer but as kids me and him were together a lot trying to always improve our skills when we were just reading a book we would read together and if one didn't know a word we would ask the other, or if neither of us knew the word we would look it up together. We always wanted to get better, to be smarter, to prove ourselves even if just to each other.

Of course all good things must come to an end BB started to become more distant. He started studying by himself, not realizing I was talking to him, or when I would tap his shoulder he would accidently punch me because of reflexes, sometimes he even looked like he didn't even remember me for a second. He scared me, and then he stopped talking to me all together only to come to me a night before he left to ask if I would come with him. I didn't believe he would really leave so I just said no and went back to reading. The next day he asked other kids that he thought would be good to come with him but all said no and that night he left. I blamed myself and when I turned 15 I left never to go back or see any of them since them I wrote and sometimes sent them e-mails but that's it.

Right now we were in my car driving to our new head quarters after leaving Toy's r us with all the stuff we bought filling up everywhere but MY lap. "Hey Near I...think me and you have a toy problem." I joke. "If you mean the fact that almost every toy we saw we bought then I completely agree though I don't think that it's that bad of a thing since you never really had a child hood and by playing with all these toys you can try and bring out more of the kid in you." Near gives me a slight smile though I can't see it since I'm concentrating on driving but yeah. I smile though I keep my eyes on the road. We reach the hotel to see the task force to has just arrived. "Hey! Can ya'll help carry in all this stuff with us." I call out to the group. They all look back to see a car brimming with toys and they slightly edge toward the doors then start moving a bit faster so as to not have to help. "Huh I guess there to chicken to help." I yell hoping they heard. I get the stuff that was on Nears lap and then exit the car, only to grab more stuff from the back. I look up to see that Watari is helping. I smile in his direction. "Thanks Watari." "No problem miss whatever keeps you from baking a cake I will gladly make anyone do so just ask." I laugh at Watari's comment knowing that they all would do the same. I end up unable to quit smiling as I carry one thirds of the toys up to the room, with Watari up front, leading, carrying another one third and Near behind me carry the last of the toys. For someone so small and weak "looking" he sure isn't weak.

With all the toys on the 3rd floor right above the head quarters me, Near, and Watari all go and greet the group on the 2nd floor. Of course me being me I joke on every one for not helping out with everything in the car let alone anything in the car. We had a party I mean the whole room had balloons and a banner and cake and...and just all that party stuff. Of course I all ways wanted to sound like a chipmunk...soooooooooooo. I kinda inhaled some of the helium. I mean I was curious and even though curiosity killed the cat I'm not a cat so yea and I got enough brain cells to spare. I began singing I am the champion of the world! Everyone laughed at that I mean who wouldn't I stood on the coffee table and sang the rest of the song though at the end I trip over y own to feet and Mello ended up catching me. "Thanks." I smile at him at he lets go. "So what other songs should I sing?" I yelled out asking no one in particular. "How about nothing how long has it been since you slept or how long DID sleep?" Asked Mello. "Huh? Oh you remember my sleeping attitudes do you?" I ask with a laugh. "Of course seeing as it's one of the many things that made you annoying I had to avoid you so that way I wouldn't end up trying to kill you." Mello responds in a calm voice. "Hmm well to be honest I kinda went to sleep like 2 days ago and didn't wake up till about an hour before ya'll came." I respond not even making a joke on him because he seems to be trying to be nice today. "Makes sense." Mello added walking into the kitchen. "What are you both talking about?" Matsuda asked. "Huh oh whenever I'm sleepy are super wide awake I'm peppy and as much as I hate to say it I'm "super" peppy. Can't you tell that I seem to be being nicer and more annoying to everyone?" I ask. "Umm...well I...I...I wouldn't say annoying." Matsuda stutters a bit.

"Happy birthday to B." Mello walks into the room with the cake singing then everyone joins in even L. The cake is red velvet just like I like it. I blow out the candles wishing that my friends Mike, Andy, Sidney, and Angel could all be here with me right now. "So what did you wish for?" Asked L. "If I told you that my wish wouldn't come true." His lips seemed to twitch a bit when I said that like he was fighting a smile. "Ok then time presents." Says Matt. L hands me a phone and I answer it. "Yello." I say instead of hello. "B! It's us!" I squealed. I was so happy because I hadn't seen them since like 2 weeks after I started researching suspects. "Owe well that hurt my ear." "MIKE!" I yell again. "Yeah. Yeah it's good to talk to you to but do you have to be so loud I mean I wouldn't doubt I could hear you without a phone." "So what you mean is hang up the phone because I should come and see ya'll in person cause it's been to long." I say with a smile. Before they could respond I say. "After I open the rest of my presents I'll be tracking you and then come and see ya'll cause I know your all still in Japan with me. So don't get rid of the phone ok." I hang up before they could say no. "L could you track there location and tell me later?" I hug him as I say this. "Umm...yes I...um...can." "You know I'm not sure if I've told you this before but you are like a mind reader cause like seriously I was just thinking of them not to long ago."

Then I turn to everyone else. "Ok next gift please." Mello walked over with homemade coupon's, a total of 20, with 10 that say free motorcycle ride to anywhere at anytime and the other 10 said I could hug him at any given time. I smiled at him. "Well I won't use a coupon this time because it's my birthday but thanks." I say as I hug him. Mello groans "Come on get off me now you had you hug." I get of him laughing. "Here you are B." Watari hands me 10 bags with 2 full outfits in each bag. "I know how much you hate shopping so me, Mr. Yagami, and as you call him I believe Afro dude all picked out different things that we all thought would be to your liking." Watari said picking the bags up and taking them to the door so it's easier to take to me room later. I hug each of them so grateful that I don't have to do my own shopping. "Tell you wife's thanks to cause I'm sure this clothes thing was lost on you both as well. I mean I don't even get it why do girls like shopping so much. I absolutely hate even just the thought of it." "I will. I'm glad you understand the discomfort in the idea of shopping." the chief said. "Yeah same here." Afro dude said. I laugh feeling so happy. And then Matsuda stands up with the 3rd book in the series of the book that I was reading. It had a little red bow on it, so I stuck the bow on my head causing everyone one to laugh. "I saw you started on the second book and thought you might need book 3 at some point." Matsuda said. "Thanks. Really." I hug him and then pull away smiling. I turn to look at Light. "Ok, your the last person so what did you get me." Light looked side to side acting like he thought I wasn't talking to him. "Who me. What do you mean I didn't get you anything." He jokes around. "Oh come on I figured that you would have the best gift seeing as the saying goes best for last." He pulls a bag from behind him and hands it to me. I open it and see a bag of popcorn cornels and a thing of butter like one of those butter containers from the store and a salt shaker with salt in it already. I stare wide eyed as a slow smile filled my face. "epppp." I squeal even louder than when I was talking to my friends on the phone. I hug the life out of Light. Not really but was pretty close to it. "I LOVE YOU LIGHT!" I yell hugging him again but not as tightly this time. "What did you get her?!" L asked. I showed him the contents inside the gift bag, unable to talk again I mean yeah it's popcorn but it's popcorn that I can add my own butter and salt to not have to deal with what's already on it, how awesome is that to every popcorn lover? Let me answer that for you it's very awesome. I finally calm down and ask L where my friends are he tells me there at my house right now.

I tell everyone good bye and head home, after I put my new clothes in my new room that I'll be staying in as I help L on the case. I didn't even bother to put them up in a dresser before I ran off to see my friends again. I get to my house and smile to myself as I see that Andy picked the lock so well that it seemed like he didn't even pick it. I open the door only to see Beyond on my couch sitting in front of my unconscious friends that all laid on the floor.

**Me: Ok I know not the nicest way to end a story but I couldn't help myself I had to think of a way to make sure you read the next chapter. If you don't like it then whatever but hey I'll be making another chapter some time later today so whatever.**

**B: Oh and people like for real do I get a name or not! You all need to post that or else this manic of a writer is going to choice for herself and then this whole story is going to go simply by what she wants. Where does that sound smart!**

**Light: I think you should not give her a name save her from what I am to be or already was or whatever.**

**Kira: HEY! Don't tell them that! Oh and I'm glad your in a sane place right now that's good it means you've accepted you fate.**

**Light: No!**

**Me: Light I'm so glad your still on our side even though Kira is what you become.**

**Light: Well I took your advice and read the Death Note series I thought if that is what I become then I want to try and get rid of myself before I can kill L.**

**Me: Hmmm...you know if I do a chapter in you point of view of a little side story like thing as a joke I could put you, Light, as the angel on your shoulder and Kira as the Devil on your shoulder. Hmm yeah you know what I'll do that, I write it after I do the next chapter. Ok?**

**Light: I'm fine with that.**

**Kira: What?! No, I say no. That is the stupidest idea you've had yet!**

**Me: *ignoring Kira* So then it's decided I'll write it the chapter after next.**

**B: I like the idea.**

**L: Yes it seems like a good idea.**

**Me: Thanks ya'll. Well talk to ya'll people in the next chapter then.**


	5. Really!

**Me: Soooooo...I kinda lied. I said I was going to make this chapter the same day but then I started watching TV and then I was tired and yada yada yada blah blah blah. So once again I'm sorry. but here it is.**

**Previously on The Untold story of B: I tell everyone good bye and head home, after I put my new clothes in my new room that I'll be staying in as I help L on the case. I didn't even bother to put them up in a dresser before I ran off to see my friends again. I get to my house and smile to myself as I see that Andy picked the lock so well that it seemed like he didn't even pick it. I open the door only to see Beyond on my couch sitting in front of my unconscious friends that all laid on the floor.**

"Beyond." I said softly. "Yep the one and only. I hope you don't mine. I took the liberty of escorting them here for you, to see them again." After a picking up a jar of strawberry jam he continued. "Oh and I hope you don't mind but I also took the last Jar of Jelly." "Beyond what are you doing here? And why do you have my friends?" "Oh no reason can't an old friend say happy birthday to their friend with out being acuessed of murder." It wasn't a question with him it was only phrased that way but I still will answer it. "Now we all know that's not possible BB." Beyond started laughing. "Wow you still treat me just like you did when we were friends but at last you proved that you were not a true friend. And for that-" "Back up, you really think that I didn't prove myself as friend to you! I mean is believing you not proving myself. Believing something that no one ever believed not even L himself. That you have the eyes of a shinigami. I believed you and yet I was still your friend. I did not go off and study by myself or just all together stop studying with you because I wanted to be L. No! I sat where we all was sat and I waited for you! I didn't go off and study by my self completely forgetting about my friend. For pest sake everything we were suppose to study together I would go to our meeting spot hoping to find you waiting for me like before! YOU DID NOT PROVE YOURSELF AS A TRUE FRIEND!" I glare at him. Unafraid of what he might do. He maybe the worlds most wanted serial Killer but I was one Peed off intelligent chick and I was not going to let anything stop me from making Back up realize he was in the wrong this time not me.

He blinked, his face emotionless. "I didn't prove myself as a true friend?" This time it was a question. I was holding in all my tears but one escaped. "I'm sorry! I...just don't...please don't cry?!" Just like old times Back up would panic if I cried because when I did it was because of something that meant a lot to me and that's what our friendship was "a lot to me". "Oh B please don't cry." He went to the bathroom to get toilet paper for me to blow my nose with. I got up and followed him and when he turned around I hugged him. He sighed before he hugged me back. "B. You are the only one who I can't see the name or date of death and that's what I thought made me like you but really it's the fact that you are just a likeable person. I won't kill your friends. Also I hope you know that even if I wanted to because I got mad or something the rest of me would never allow me to kill you. But if I have to I will kill the four people that are just as close to your heart as I was. Do you understand?" "I understand. I have to tell L though, you know about you being here and all. Also how you broke into my house carrying four unconscious bodys without out being caught because you have the strength of a shinigami and all." "I see your point but how about you say I don't know and just let him try and put the pieces together because at some point he will have to believe. Especially because Kira has a notebook." I breath out in a little puff. "Of course he has a note book. I mean like I figured but I really didn't want to accept it." I sighed again. "Well sorry to end our hug and all but I need to go your friends should be walking up soon and you need to call L right after I leave seeing as he has no camera's in your house he has no idea at all yet that I've come." He lets go of me and then walks over to the front door. "Back up!" "Yes B." He asked with a blank face. "Don't get caught again, no matter what game you want to play on L's mind don't take the chance of getting caught also I'm gonna have to lie a bit more than I don't know so always remember we're friends! Ok?" "I'll try." I smile as he leaves and once the door shuts I count to 60 and then I go to the phone and call L.

"L! It's Beyond! He was here! Like in my house and he had brought my friends here and was going to kill them! And...and-" He interrupted me. "B calm down I want you to get your friends in your car and drive back here. Don't worry I won't let him hurt you. Non of us here will. Do you understand B?" I understood but I don't think he gets that my friends aren't really conscious at the time and all. "Ummm I kinda can't come RIGHT now but maybe after at least ONE of my friends wake up." There was a bit of a argument going on, on the other end of the phone. "B are you ok?! Your not hurt are you?" Near asked. I laughed a bit. "I'm fine Near he only talked to me. I'll tell you all what happened when I get there. Ok?" "You better!" I heard Mello yell in the back ground. "Why isn't Mello on the phone?" I would've thought that Mello would've stolen the phone from Near by this point. "Umm I locked myself in the closet so he couldn't take the phone away." Near replied. "Ah that explains. Good show'em who's boss Near." I laughed softly to myself.

"Ugg...my head hurts." Sighed Angel, as she stirred from her slumber. I dropped the phone and went to hug her. "Thank goodness your ok!" I yell, I let go of her to pick the phone up. "Hey Near. One of my friends just woke up I'll be there in about half an hour maybe. So see you soon." "Ok then." He hung up. "Angel I'm so glad your ok!" "Huh yeah don't worry so much I've been in worse." I stared at her. "Dude no you haven't I mean you all were knocked out by Beyond Birthday, the most wanted serial killer to ever exist! There's no way you've been in worse!" I practicly screamed at her, thus waking Andy in return. "Holy crap Batman! Beyond where is the murderer! He hurt Sidney! I'm-" I stared at this info. "You like Sidney?!" Andy blushed. "What...no...I mean yes but don't tell her that." I looked over to Sidney to see she was staring wide eyed at him. "Umm... I don't have to cause you kinda just did." Andy looked at her and then suddenly kissed her. "Hey no being Bi- polar in my house meaning no going from shy to forceful mister!" I pulled Andy and Sidney apart cause they were getting a bit M rated in front of us. They both turned red. "Don't act like your the boss of me B cause I can do whatever I want." Andy said and then started kissing Sidney again, only this time they where interrupted by Mike sitting straight up hitting heads with the pair. "Owe! That hurt and what are you to doing kissing over me when I'm unconscious that is just messed up! And B!" He wrapped me in a hug then stood up not letting me out of the hug. "This has officially been the longest time I had to go without seeing my precious B! I am not letting you go unless you have to go into the bathroom and do whatever! Do I make myself clear! Plus maybe if I do this you'll return my feelings!" Wow he does not understand the words friend zoned does he? I have told him who knows how many times and all it seems to do is make him try even harder. "Dude! You have been FRIEND ZONED! There is no returning of your feelings. Not from me! Ok?" He just hugged me tighter.

"I got to drive so you need to stop hugging me also if anyone ask you all are not criminals because all these people are like cops and stuff. Ok?" I looked at Andy and Sidney in the back they were facing the windows because Angel was in the middle of them, so they couldn't make out and stuff. We finally get to the hotel and I take them to the 4th floor and send them to rooms then I go down to the 2nd floor, to tell them all what happened. Once I got done I asked Near if he would help me learn to skate. And he said yes. Although I can learn book stuff super fast roller skating was another story I kept falling and falling. I start skating from one wall to the next not really knowing how to stop when I reach the wall where the elevator's where the door opened and Mello and Mike were riding on it. "Move out of the way!" I shout but not fast enough. They look my way just fast enough to be taken to the floor because I trip over the small bump where the elevator and floor don't meet. I land on top of the both but when I tried to get up they both pulled me back down and then looked toward the other only to glare. "Let me go!" They let go and help me up. "So this is where you've been?" "Yes Mello this is where I've been Near is trying to teach me how to roller skate." "Near doesn't know how to roller skate so how could he teach you?" I turn to look at Near. "I don't but I didn't want to let you down because you seemed so determined to learn and all." I get on my knees so I don't fall down and wobble over to Near. "It's ok Near I'm better than when I started thanks to you. Weather you know how to skate or not your a pretty good teacher." I ruffled his hair and turned back to the other two boys. "So Mello who knows how to skate in this building?"


End file.
